songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Music Contest
The World Music Contest (abbreviated TWMC), is a song contest with 3 types of editions. National editions, with songs of the own country. Free editions, where you can enter songs from the whole world. And Eurovision editions. The whole contest is running from our own Facebookpage. Rules #'COUNTRY' - You can only have an avalible country. Players can only play for their own country or country where they are born. #'SONGS' - Players can send a free song each three editions. In the other editions, players must send a song from the country they play for with a limitation of 10.000.000 views. Once a song participated in our contest can it not be entered again, also not in a version of another artist. Winning artists of TWMC could also not be send in again. Once you have send an entry, you can not change it anymore. # VOTING - The voting system is the same as on Eurovision. You can only vote 1 time. What if two countries has the same points? We will first look who's got the most votes. If that's also the same, we find out who's got the most 12 points, 10 points, ... Sending no votes or after the deadline results in a disqualification for the current and next 2 editions. You can't vote for your own country. # EUROVISION - No songs who participated on the Eurovision Song Contest, Eurovision interval acts or Eurovision artists. Only songs from artists in national ESC-selections will be allowed if it is not the song of the selection itselves. The same about Junior Eurovision songs. #'DATES' - We start each edition on the beginning of the month. The semi-finals are running from the 1st till the 8th of the month. The VHB-Competition (2nd chance competion) runs from the 11th till 15th and the final runs from the 17th till the 25th. Deadline to send the songs is also the 25th of the month. #'QUALIFIERS' - The number of songs going through in each semi-final depends on the total number of participating songs. 4 qualifying countries if we have less than 43 participating countries. 5 qualifying countries if we have more than 43 participating countries. We have also 5 qualifing songs in the VHB-Competition. # VHB-COMPETITION - This is a second chance competition for the 4 songs who rankend after the qualifiers in each semi-final. In total 12 songs compete in this competition and the top 5 qualifies to the final. The 3 letters of VHB reffers to the family name of the manager. # WINNER - The winner of the previous edition goes automatically to the final and has to choose a city, hosts and a venue for the next edition. The winner makes the order draw for the next edition. The full draw has to be finnished before the start of the edition. The host player is also able to follow the voting of the semi-finals and the final. # DRAW - The full draw for the semi-finals, VHB-competition and the final has to be finnished by the winner before the start of the edition. In the case 2 or more countries sending the same artist will they be drawed after each other in the same semi-final. Songs are systematically placed in the first or second half of the semi-finals. There is no system for the draw of the final. # MANAGER - Two countries receive the votes of the manager before the start of the voting of the semi-finals or final. This to show the contest we keep it fair and the manager do not change his votes to have an influence on the results. # FUN - Have fun in The World Music Contest. Editions Length of each edition Each edition has a duration of one month. The Semi-Finals take place from the 1st till the 10th, the Final from the 15th till the 25th. Winners Category:Contests Funky Loser This is a wild card in our contest for one of the countries who arrived on the most thankless place in the contest, just beneath the qualified countries. We started with this 'award' when we split up the contest in semi-finals in edition 6 and was originally announced by a draw. The name of this wild card award 'The Funky Loser' was used from edition 8. The player for United Kingdom always gave his comment by his FunkyThoughts, that's how this award gets his name. From edition 10 the host player had the opportunity to save one country out of the three unlucky songs in each semi-final, this song was from that moment no longer chosen by a random draw. With a new format in the edition 45, the last Funky Loser was announced in edition 44. VHB-Trophy This is another wild card in the contest named and awarded by the manager of the contest. Sometimes the manager himself is so surprised a song is not qualified, he invented this magical trophy. This trophy was introduced in TWMC#16 and for the last time awarded in TWMC#44. In TWMC#19 the manager selected 2 songs (Burundi & Turkey) and let the participants choose their VHB-Trophy. VHB-Competition A new format was introduced in edition#45. The Funky Loser en VHB-Trophy are now replaced by the VHB-Competition. The 3 letters of VHB refers to the family name of the manager. From now on the top four has been placed for the final. The numbers five to eight of all semi-finals compete in the VHB-Competition to reach the final. These are a total of 12 songs, the top five pushes through. Category:TWMC